darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pesiro Nonobi
Pesiro Nonobi (born 66 BBY) is a strong voice and politician on the galactic scene, without being a member of neither the Republic nor the Black Imperium. The President of Sullust and CEO of SoroSuub was the longest standing Chairman of the Whites. He was killed during the Battle of Idyllast in 36 BBY. Early History Parents Pesiro was born to the Nonobi Warren Clan. The matriarch of the Clan was Unna Nonobi (born 101 BBY). Her husbands were (by order of age) Beto Yili (born 110 BBY), Wado Quan (born 108 BBY, died 35 BBY), Mino Youw (102 BBY), and Rogo Nimn (100 BBY). Pesiro's birth father was Mino Youw. As if to foreshadow Pesiro's rapid rise to the top political office, both birth parents are extremely important figures in Sullust's political circles. Unna is a major leader in the planetary conservation movement and the current manager of Avuusid Park. His birth father, Mino Youw, was a former member of the Sullust Police Department and is currently appointed by parliament to the post of regional justice for Idyllast. Parental Influence Unna and Mino were instrumental in developing Pesiro's core belief system in conjunction with Sullust cultural norms. Like his mother, Pesiro is a strong supporter planetary conservation and beautification and to continue to support improved technological discovery to limit the effects of Sullust's population on the natural environment of the planet. Recently, his father had led the opposition to joining the Republic based on the difference in legal practices and requirements between the large intergalactic body and Sullust with its colonies. Pesiro joined his father in the opposition and rapidly ascended to the top of that political movement. Like most Sullustans, Pesiro is a strong supporter of the Sullustan parliament and advocate for Sullust's brand of democracy. Pesiro finds waste and corruption offensive in both politics and business. Pesiro believes in an unrestricted free-market economy and opposes legislation restricting trade and corporate management. As is common on Sullust, Pesiro does not judge non-Sullustans based on race, but only their actions and finds individuals that breed any sort of 'ism' distasteful. Unlike his parents and many Sullustans, Pesiro believes Sullust needs to take a more active role in galactic politics, even if not joining the Republic. He is,also, a strong supporter of developing a military presence to patrol and defend the system from pirates, smugglers, and other outside aggressors. Siblings Unna Nonobi had four children, one with each husband. The eldest child was a female, Kena (born 71 BBY), whose father was Wado Quan. The next child was another girl, Buun (born 69 BBY), whose father was Beto Yili. Than came Pesiro (66 BBY). And the last child was Sevi (born 64 BBY), another girl whose father was Rogo Nimn. Education Pesiro's education was top notch, which might be expected of a child with such parents. He was enrolled in the best private schools. He would attend the top engineering school on Sullust and graduated with honors before his twentieth birthday. Youth While his parents had a great influence on him, it was not for an extreme amount of time spent raising him. After age five, Pesiro was always in boarding school, far from his family. His parents were often busy and he spent a number of Sullust holidays with his Clan fathers and his siblings rather than his birth parents. In spite of all this, Pesiro was a happy child, too busy with his books to worry about the lack of attention his parents might have shown him. Employment After graduating with his degree in engineering, Pesiro found immediate employment by a new subdivision of SoroSuub, Sullust Space and Design. Pesiro had specialized in starship design and had already made a name for himself in maximizing the efficiency of mechanical craft as part of his thesis. After resigning his post due to his election as President, Pesiro was elected to the position of CEO by the company's stockholders. The ability to allocate government spending and his own designing expertise was instrumental in the creation of SoroSuub's Talon fighters. Family Wife Anima Talo (born 64 BBY) was a conservation technician (gardener) for Yuto Pee'a Park. Pesiro was introduced to her by his mother. Pesiro joined Anima's warren clan after only a few months of courtship at the age of twenty-three. Anima was well-known and admired for her sincere kindness and almost limitless patience. She was a nurturing mother (of children and plants) and supportive wife to her three husbands. Anima died of an unexplained illness during childbirth on (Dec. 10, 2007) 37 BBY. Husbands The Talo Warren Clan consists of three husbands: Buvo Ewro (born 68 BBY) Pesiro Nonobi, and Namino Subuo (born 64 BBY). Buvo Ewro is an accountant for SoroSuub. Namino is a member of Sullust Police Department and is currently acting as Pesiro's bodyguard. Offspring Anima had four children before her unexplained death. She had her first daughter, Gunu (born 43 BBY) before Pesiro had joined the Warren Clan with her first husband Buvo. Her next two children, Quon (male, born 42 BBY) and Ouya (female, born 39) were with Pesiro. Her last child was a male, Ewon (born 37 BBY) and fathered by Namino. Political Career Early Beginnings Pesiro entered politics at the age of eighteen in the party partially founded by his birth father, the Independent Democracy of Sullust. The party was originally intended to address a single issue, Sullust's petition for entry into the Republic. The founding members of the party were predominantly younger Sullustan citizens whom believed the Sullust Parliament under the rule of the Democratic Peoples of Sullust had become complacent and were no longer looking after the best interest of the citizens of Sullust. Over the next decade, the IDS made very slow gains in the Sullust Parliament, though it was wildly popular amongst speaker circuits. Pesiro was a prominent speaker for the party after his father choose to lessen his place in the party to keep from creating difficulties with his seat as a Justice. The young engineer quickly passed a number of older and more experienced political leaders inside the party, even though he had never won a seat in the Sullust parliament. Sullust Election of 37 BBY In 37 BBY, the new presidential elections were announced. Most political analysts had written the announcement of elections as time for the current President, Bris Codi, to name his Vice President, Ouna Piem, as his replacement. No other candidates were even named by other parties until the IDS choose to use the Presidential election as a platform to inform Sullust of their political beliefs and issues. The IDS nominated their rising star, Pesiro Nonobi, in the hopes of eventually getting him enough support for a seat in the Parliament in the next round of elections. After a number of issue debates between the candidates and one between Bris Codi and Pesiro in the Parliamentary chambers, the election turned far more heated than originally anticipated. Political analysts were unable to determine the winner, even after the polls had closed due to exceptionally close balloting. Both candidates were named winners by the press as the votes were tallied and checked. In the early morning hours, the Committee of Election Affairs announced the results to Sullust. In the closest margin of victory in the history of the Democracy, Pesiro Nonobi was elected President. At the age of twenty-nine, he was the youngest President in the history of Sullust. Political Reforms The narrow margin of victory and lack of experience did not stop Pesiro and IDS from capitalizing on the new position. Pesiro introduced more legislation to Parliament than the combined total of the last seven Presidents in his first month of office. With narrow voting and agile political maneuvering (as the DPS still controls parliament), Pesiro was able to push reforms for the rehabilitation of criminals, medical access for Sullust citizenry (including the building of a new hospital named for Bris Codi), the extradition of off-world criminals, and the opening of Sullust to the galactic marketplace. Pesiro also was able to pass a number of measures increasing defense spending and revoked Sullust's petition for entry into the Republic. Prime Minister Introduced Pesiro introduced legislation to add the new position in Sullust government. With the approval of parliament, he introduced Ouna Piem, his adversary during the election, to the new position of Prime Minister. The Prime Minister became a cabinet seat that took over the duties of the President and Vice President in regard to his/her obligations to oversee the proceedings of the Parliamentary sessions. The move also allowed the new President to increase Sullust's activity and influence in galactic politics. Galactic Politics The reform of a number of Sullust government programs and policies was not the only drastic change occurring in the young presidency. Pesiro quickly entered into galactic politics by traveling throughout the galaxy to speak with Republic and Outer Rim leaders about developing political and business relations with Sullust. He acted as an out-spoken critic of an increasingly corrupt Republic Senate and Navy, while pushing aid packages from the Sullust parliament to terrorist-struck and war-torn worlds. Aljernic Attack The attack upon the sovereignty of Sullust by the Pride of Corellia ordered by rogue Viceroy Aljernic caused a great stir. Viewed as an attempted assassination of the President, his security has been expanded. The executive branch quickly used the attack to push its legislation for a dramatic increase in Sullust's defensive spending. The Whites Shortly after his election to President of Sullust, Pesiro joined the Whites, a political action group holding the ideals of basic sentient rights needing to be accessed by all throughout the galaxy. After King Bail Organa of Alderaan stepped down from his Chairmanship, Pesiro was appointed chairman. During his time, the Whites increased their mission exponentially to a great number of worlds. The Chairman had been very active in distributing aid to the worlds currently under the occupation of the Blacks, the Brood of Zergata, and other rogue elements. The attempt to get the Blacks and the Republic to negotiate a peaceful resolution to the Clone Wars during the first ceasefire failed miserably, but his efforts for peace continued. Due to concerns about The Whites political past, Pesiro consulted Bail Organa about merging with a new organization, the Galactic Physician Consortium that had no political leanings or connections. After speaking with the GPC's founder and director, Jasmine Monroe, the merger was completed. Along with Bail Organa, Pesiro was appointed as an adviser and monitor. Vanix II With the combined efforts of the WSS White Shield, WSS Lone Dove, Sullust Space and Design, and Headman Vaal Hirah, under the direction of Pesiro, the RNS Vanix was salvaged in orbit over Tatooine. The recovered remains of the crew were transported to Coruscant and transferred to the RNS Thyferra to be taken to the Naval Base on Corus II. Alderaan After the occupation of Black Imperium upon Alderaan, the Chairman worked with the Euphemia Bellamy and Rem Dolor to recover the bodies from the MCS Rachnois and Alderaan Police Force warships destroyed during the combat. The Whites also returned the crewman of the RNS Victory to Coruscant. Independent Rim Consortium Pesiro was an investor and supporter of the Independent Rim Consortium during its creation by Vaal Hirah. However, after the Pride of Corellia incidents over Sullust, Sienar, and Tatooine, the investor removed his assets from the organization without any formal announcement. Coalition of Thyferra Plantations Pesiro was elected to the position of Officer of Republic Relations by the board of the Coalition of Thyferra Plantations during its break away from the Thyferra government and its blockade of sales of bacta during the Clone Wars. Pesiro was able to negotiate a peaceful deal that reopened bacta supplies to the galaxy and kept Thyferra safe from continued attack by the Black Imperium. Pesiro led the Coalition and Thyferra with the aid of Brae Terienn to prosperous and peaceful times until the Thyferra Crisis was intitiated by the election of Dr. Lazarus. Intergalactic Policy With the virtual end of the Clone Wars between the Republic and the Black Imperium, Pesiro has pushed Sullust into a more active role in the galaxy's affairs. At this time, the President of Sullust has entered alliances with Lady Mediator Euphemia Bellamy and the Viceroy of Corellia Dash L'hnnar. Brood of Zergata After the atrocities of the Brood of Zergata were made aware to the galaxy, Pesiro immediately started making maneuvers to undermine their holdings on Ord Mantell, Kessel, Bespin and in The Great Hutt Nation. The death of Cerebra the Hutt and the ascendency of Zilana Luce in the organization did not thaw Pesiro's efforts. With the leaders of the Black Imperium, Euphemia Bellamy and Draven Gamohan, the Sullust President conspired to destroy the Brood of Zergata fleets throughout the galaxy and end their tyrrany once and for all. However, before the campaign could be executed, Zilana Luce and Edward Zamir surrendered to Sho'lar Vreeth and Republic forces. The Sullust President immediately called for the trial and execution of the two primary leaders, but the Republic failed to act with any form of justice upon the two. The incorporation of the Brood of Zergata into the Republic Navy was also announced as an outrage, as Pesiro called for the dismantling of the ships and imprisonment of the crews. Nar Shaddaa Incident Meanwhile, an independent fleet of Brood of Zergata ships still loomed over Nar Shaddaa that had not surrendered to the Republic. Plans were immediately made and executed with the entire Sullust Police Department fleet and elements of the Black Imperium Navy assailing and blockading the Hutt world. The massive armada promised to destroy the Brood of Zergata fleet and to sufficiently cow the current leader of Nar Shaddaa, Vordo the Hutt, into disbanding any fleets belonging to The Great Hutt Nation. Vordo the Hutt quickly capitulated to the allied force, but the Brood of Zergata forces made their final stand. The allied fleet quickly destroyed the fleet above the planet and made preparations to land on the planet's surface. The clone armies of the Black Imperium with small elements of the Sullust Police Department stormed the Fotress Zergata and the Tei Spire, routing the Brood soldiers that remained. A few days afterwards, SoroSuub set explosive charges in both structures and they were completely demolished. Graf von Mourn's Rebellion Upon receiving intelligence information from unspecified sources, the Sullust President activated his alliance with the Black Imperium to deal with a potential crises that was brewing on the sovereign system of Kuat. Intelligence indicated that Graf von Mourn and his puppet, Loztee, were in possession of a clone incubator originally given to Braken Shiremore by Nash Dragen. It had come into the possession of the Arcona leader Kaldu and sold to Graf von Mourn. The reports indicated Graf von Mourn was creating his own army of clones for unknown purposes. After the Kuat Liberation, the Sullust President has been taking a less active role in attempting to capture Graf von Mourn and the various leaders of his Rebellion. The anti-Republic and anti-Black Imperium movement has been given no support by Sullust, even after agents attempted to broker deals with the President. Kuat Liberation With the Republic too slow to act on the intelligence, the Sullust Police Department, the Black Imperium navy under Euphemia Bellamy, and the Corellian Navy under Dash L'hnnar allied together and assaulted the defenses of Kuat. The Black Navy fought under the guise of Vanix with the Sullust Police Department acting as military advisors in an attempt to get around the issue of foreign forces attacking a Republic world, as there was no desire to respur the Clone Wars. After providing Kuat forces the opportunity to surrender their allegiance to Graf von Mourn and his proxy, the allied force was forced to exterminate the Duros defenses. The SPD Stalwart destroyed two of the defense stations during the battle and Pesiro Nonobi lead a number of ground assaults upon von Mourn allied forces on the surface. Ultimately, Kuat was liberated, though Graf von Mourn escaped, and the clone army present was destroyed. Frashkart Conflict The extermination of the forces of Frashkart under Gand was participated in by the Sullust Police Department, though only partially. All of the theories behind the attack by the combined force of Corellia, Sullust, and the Black Imperium are a bit wild. The official message from the office of the President indicates the assault was done to remove resources and an anchor for Graf von Mourn's Rebellion. The assault was a complete success both in space and on the ground as no forces escaped and the entire defense force was utterly destroyed. The part played by Sullust Police Department forces is mixed, as the SPD Stalwart Fleet primarily acted only to block the escape and fired ion cannons of fleeing ships. After a fake surrender, the SPD Stalwart's fighter wing blew away a Guardian Battlecruiser with a barrage of proton torpedoes. During the bombardment of the planet, the SPD Stalwart Fleet played an integral role as it battered the shield and turrets on th settlement below. On the ground, only an SPD speeder tank was involved in the carnage. Ceasing Hostilities? After the bombing of the Republic Senate by the Fallen named Ahl, Pesiro announced that Sullust will no longer be taking any offensive action toward any planet. It is uncertain if that means the Sullust President is attempting to gain some popularity after recent polls indicated a drop for participating in attacks on Nar Shaddaa, Kuat, and Frashkart OR if he was trying to distance himself from an increasingly brutal and expansionist alliance with Corellia and the Black Imperium. Corellia v. Republic The Sullust President did not speak out against or for either side during the crisis. The motivations for not taking action are unknown, but there were accusations from both sides that Pesiro was siding and selling supplies and equipment to the other. Thyferra Controversy After the election of Dr. Lazarus by the Thyferran electorate, Pesiro and the Sullustan people as a whole were targetted as userpers and interferers of the Ishi Tib and the bacta supply. The Coalition of Thyferra Plantations chose to reelect Pesiro after an attempted coup by the Chief Protector by a small margin. The conflict between Lazarus and Nonobi continued rather publicly over the GNN news network until the Republic forced the Chief Protector into exile. Assassination Attempts A Rodian by the name of Leex Sleezo attempted to assassinate the Sullust President prior to the second event of the Idyllast Cup Sabbac Championship. Due to the quick medical assistance provided by Kalira Valen and Liam L'hnnar, the President survived the blaster shot to his head. Leex Sleezo was apprehended by Viceroy Dash L'hnnar, but died mysteriously after escaping CorSec custody. A unidentified Wookiee attempted to assassinate the Sullust President, while Pesiro was sitting in open view of the public in the Great Fountain Chamber in Idyllast. The President's personal bodyguards were unable to deter the attacker and Pesiro was struck through his torso by a green lightsaber. The attacker was unable to land a second blow as Sullust Police Department officers were able to run off the Wookiee. The President was rushed to Bris Codi Memorial Hospital where an emergency spinal fusion was successfully conducted. Almost a week after, a bomb rocked the Idyllast Courthouse, killing Mino Yuow, his father while court was in session. During the Thyferra Conflict, a Duro wielding a red lightsaber attempted to rend the President's head from his body. The attack failed when a bodyguard was able to push the attacker aside before the strike could land. The attacker fled after the prompt response from SPD officers in the Idyllast Spaceport. Battle of Sullust The President of Sullust, Pesiro Nonobi, was in command of the SPD and TSG forces attempting to defeat the Black Imperium fleet. Originally on the flagship, the SPD Stalwart, the President used the heavily damaged and disabled MC90 as a trap for Stormtroopers attempting to board the vessel under Edward Zamir and Boris. The security forces aboard the ship put together a token resistance before fleeing the vessel. The vessel was than targetted by SPD fighters and destroyed with the vast majority of the boarders. Able to arrive at the SPD Roc Nest, the Sullust President continued to direct the seemingly hopeless fight until the entire defense force, except ten fighters, was lost. The President was forced into an escape pod by the SPD Roc Nest Captain and safely escaped to Idyllast. Battle of Idyllast Operating SPD Command 1, the Sullust President led the SPD security forces in a pitched, ultimately final, battle in the capital of Idyllast against the combined force of Black Imperium clones and Stormtrooper Command units. During the battle, the President survived the destruction of his tank and was able to organize a retreat. Out-numbered and, eventually, overwhelmed, the Sullustan forces were forced to flee to fight a pitch house-by-house battle. While the details are unknown, the President was found sitting in his office chair in the Hall of Resolutions with a blaster shot having mutilated much of his face. Inventions and Designs As an engineer, designer and CEO of SoroSuub, Pesiro Nonobi lead the largest increase in production by that company. Initially, the new CEO targetted the upgrade and repair markets with cheaper parts and labor than his competitors could afford. After that, the engineer went on a string of desing projects that included: *SoroSuub Talon Type I *SoroSuub Talon Type II *SoroSuub Talon Type III *SoroSuub Ion Cannon Actuator *SoroSuub Staff *SoroSuub Avispa Fighter Last Will and Testament To the Representative of My Estate: The assets of my estate should be collected and sold, the credits given to SoroSuub for the production of new blaster, droid, medical equipment, starship, and vehicle designs. The credits should first be used to finish my most recent design projects and the reminder contributed to the accounts of SoroSuub to be used at the discretion of the next CEO of that great company. To my family, I have already left a sum in the care of my fellow Warren Clan members. No additional sums should be transferred to or ask for by the members of my family, as I fear such transfers will be used to track them down and cause them a great deal of suffering, if not death, by my enemies. To the Coalition of Thyferra Plantations, I ask you to elect Brae Terienn to the position of Officer of Republic Relations. During her time as Thyferra's Chief Protector, the government, people, and merchants associated with the bacta trade found unparalled peace and profit. I hope she can successfully reconcile the Coaltion and government into a strong united Thyferran front against greed, corruption, and malice that has plagued the recent history of that planet. To the future leadership of Sullust, I ask you watch over the people of Sullust, Uvena Prime, and Kani II tothe best of your ability. Your job is to protect them, guide them, and continue to bring prosperity to Sullust. These jobs are not always easy, but you must trust your good conscience and reason to guide you. To the board of SoroSuub, I simply state to take after the model of the Sacree-Avernus Corporation. Do not restrict any ships that will come into production in the future and to lift the restrictions on current ships and products offered by SoroSuub. To the galaxy, I am sorry for passing through life so soon with many goals yet unaccomplished. Find a strong, ethical, reasoned leader to guide everyone to a new age of peace, justice and prosperity. The recent years of turmoil have proven little, but the need for morally upstanding leaders and people willing to hold to their ideals. There is hope and there always will be hope for the galaxy to find a new day. RP Logs *2008-01-20 - Peace Terms *2008-02-24 - An Unlikely Meeting *2008-03-19 - The Hearing of Rem Dolor *2008-03-28 - Infanta Valentine and the Flying Underwear *2008-06-04 - Peace in Pieces *2008-06-09 - Rescue of President Pesiro *2008-06-18 - Peace Talks Begin *2008-06-24 - An Engineer's New Understanding *2008-07-22 - Yiddo's Big Day *2008-08-12 - Pesiro's Offer and Advice *2008-08-19 - Uvena Ice and Water Tour *2008-09-24 - First SoroSuub Fighter Event *2008-10-07 - Brood Blown Under *2008-10-18 - Battle of Kuat *2008-11-04 - Second SoroSuub Fighter Event *2008-11-04 - Jai and the Mad Rodian *2008-11-04 - Gaming Hall Costume Ball *2008-12-15 - Slave Trade Summit *2008-12-27 - Stormy Negotiations GNN Reports *2008-05-25 GNN Thyferra Response *2008-06-04 GNN Sullust President Kidnapped *2008-06-05 GNN Kidnapper's Demands *2008-06-08 GNN Nonobi Rescued *Week of June 8 2008 GNN Posts *2008-06-20 GNN Sullust Bombings *Week of July 06 2008 GNN Posts *Week of August 17 2008 GNN Posts *2008-08-21 GNN Whites Merger *Week of September 14 2008 GNN Posts *2008-09-15 - GNN Absolute Cormorant Returns *Week of September 21 2008 GNN Posts *2008-09-22 GNN Pesiro Interview *2008-09-22 GNN SoroSuub Announces New Leagues *Week of October 12 2008 GNN Posts *2008-12-27 - GNN Call for Transparency *2009-01-02 - GNN Fireside Chat on Jedi *2009-01-10 - GNN Fireside Chat on Terrorism *2009-01-16 - GNN Fireside Chat on SAC *2009-01-25 - GNN Fireside Chat on Peace *2009-02-04 - GNN Fireside Chat on Missing History *2009-02-04 - GNN Fireside Chat on Clones *2009-02-14 - GNN Fireside Chat on Guide to the Romantic *2009-02-21 - GNN Fireside Chat on Congress of Free Worlds *2009-02-22 - GNN Biological Terrorism Averted *2009-02-28 - GNN Fireside Chat on Tatooine Injustice *2009-03-29 - GNN Fireside on Thyferra *2009-03-30 - GNN Thyferra Update *2009-04-05 - GNN Thyferra Response *2009-04-10 - GNN Coalition Attacked Category:Archived Characters